


The Daydream

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they are in completely different parts of the country, Ron and Hermione find themselves in a deserted Gryffindor common room thanks to Fred and George and two little purple bottles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a birthday for a friend. I asked her for a prompt and this is what she gave me:
> 
> **Setting:** Hogwarts  
>  **Thing:** Pig, Ron's Owl  
>  **Relationship status:** angsty -- like they're in between friends and dating but won't admit it; and they want to rip each others clothes off when they're fighting

Ron was miserable and there was no one to blame but himself (and that bloody locket).  
  
He had been with Bill and Fleur for three days now, but his mind was where he should still be; with Harry and Hermione. He should have been with them in the tent, stretched out on a camp bed and not in one of the poshy guest rooms at Shell Cottage.  
  
Not that his return to “civilization” was going too well (that fact was sure to make Harry and Hermione happy if they knew).  
  
When he had first stepped into the cottage, Fleur had fussed over him and went to great extent to make enough food for him to eat to make up for the lack of food he had had since he, Harry and Hermione had left Grimauld Place. His stomach, however, was having a hard time adapting to an excess of food and, after the disastrous first meal, Fleur had cut him back to chicken broth and bread only.  
  
Then there were the nightmares. He had managed to fall asleep the first night there, but woke up a little after three in the morning with the images of Harry and Hermione being captured by a group of snatchers. After that, it seemed like every time he closed his eyes, a new life threatening situation would come before his eyes. Because of that, he hadn’t slept in days.  
  
It was worse than wearing the bloody locket around his neck. At least that would have meant that he was still with his best friends and doing something useful rather than sitting on his arse and being babied by Fleur.  
  
“You ‘ave to rest,” she had insisted this morning after he had come down stairs for breakfast (could chicken broth even be considered breakfast?).  
  
He had looked at Bill for help, but the concerned look his eldest brother returned told him that no help was coming.  
  
After he had finished eating, Fleur had sent him upstairs to take a bath and use the lavender (that name still made him shudder) bubble bath to help him relax. He had followed her instructions (except for the lavender bubble bath part) and had stayed in the tub until he got tired of casting warming spells every ten minutes.  
  
Returning to his room, he had found that Fleur had delivered the sleeping potion as she had promised, but that she had also opened the curtains and opened the window (how was he supposed to sleep with the sun hitting him in the face?).  
  
After flicking his wand to close the window and the curtains, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the two bottles that Fleur had left on the bedside table. One was large and white and the other was small and purple. Unsure of which to take, he uncorked them both and took a whiff of each. The contents of the white bottle smelt salty with a hint of something that he couldn’t place, while the purple one smelt like a sweet but spicy potion. He recorked the large bottle then drank the liquid from the small one.  
  
He could feel his body beginning to relax as he pulled back the blankets on his bed and stretched out. Closing his eyes, he was relieved to find that no images of Harry and Hermione being in danger came into view. But instead of becoming sleepy like he had expected, Ron found himself standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
“Hello?” His voice rang out. “Is anyone here?”  
  
“Ron Weasley!” Hermione’s sharp voice snapped from behind him.  
  
Slowly, Ron turned and found her standing behind him, her arms cross and her eyes glaring up at him.  
  
“Uh, hi,” he said, unsure if he or someone else had made her angry.  
  
“Don’t ‘hi’ me,” she snapped, reaching her hand out to poke him hard in the chest. “Not after what you just did.”  
  
What his dream-self had done to make her so mad was the last thing on his mind as he took in her appearance. It looked like one of the black skirt and white button down shirt sets he had seen her wear nearly every day for the last six years, but it was different in subtle ways. The shirt’s first five buttons were undone, giving him a nice view of her cleavage and the blue bra she was wearing and he was sure the skirt would barely reach the tips of her fingers if she were to hold her arms straight to her sides.  
  
“I just can’t believe you!” She continued oblivious to his wandering eyes. “And in front of a professor!”  
  
Not in the mood to listen to her reprimand him, he pulled her against his body then leaned down to take possession of her lips. He half expected her to fight him and push him away, but she did the exact opposite. She pulled him closer than he thought was possible and deepened the kiss.  
  
With their height difference making the kiss awkward, he backed up until his calves hit the orange soda then he fell backwards, pulling her with him. Their lips remained locked as she made herself comfortable straddling his lap.  
  
Breaking away from her several minutes later, Ron let his eyes wash over her sexy disheveled look. She looked like a woman who had been properly snogged with her swollen lips, lust filled eyes, chest heaving and hair wild.  
  
Feeling bold, he reached between them and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her shirt, exposing her blue satin bra to his hungry eyes. He chanced a glance at her face, half expecting to find her eyes filled with anger and her mouth itchy to yell at him, but her eyes were closed and her mouth was in an ‘o’ shape. Then she arched her back towards him and he realized that she wanted this just as much as he did.  
  
His manhood twitched in excitement as he pulled the shirt from her body then turned his attention to the bra and the milky flesh that lay beneath it. He traced his fingers over her cleavage then ran his thumbs over her satin covered nipples, earning a mew from her sexy lips.  
  
Then it was time to actually remove the bra. A feat that he had never tried before, but stories that his brothers had shared with him made him nervous. He stared at it, willing for it to come off, but he knew he was going to have to do it himself. If only he had paid more attention to the tips the twins had given him about getting the bloody hooks undone.  
  
As if sensing his hesitation, Hermione reached behind her back and undid the hooks herself. Then slowly, making a show of it, she slipped her bra down her arms, exposing the milky flesh to him.  
  
She let out a strangled moan as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs grazing over her hard nipples. Then, the second his tongue came in contact with one of her pink nipples, her blue panties became uncomfortably wet with her desire.  
  
“Ron,” she moaned his name as he continued to pleasure her breasts with his mouth and fingers.  
  
She had heard of women orgasming from breast stimulation alone, but she never thought she’d be one of them. But Ron was a master with his hands and tongue and in a short amount of time, he had her crying out his name and ruining her panties completely as she came hard.  
  
“Wow,” he breathed, his eyes traveling over her post-climax body. “That was amazing, Hermione.”  
  
“It felt amazing,” she panted. “I can’t wait to experience it again, but first, you need to get undressed.”  
  
It wasn’t until she started unbuttoning his shirt that he realized he too was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. She made short work of the buttons on his shirt then ran her hands over the splinching scar on his shoulder and the memory scars on his arms. He reached out to touch the scar on her chest, but she pushed his hand away, clucking her tongue as she threw the shirt aside.  
  
“It’s my turn,” she stated.  
  
When she moved off his lap, he opened his mouth to complain, but shut it when she positioned herself on the floor between his legs. He felt her hands run down his legs then felt as she removed the shoes he didn’t know he was wearing. Once they were off, her hands made their way up his legs to the fly of his pants.  
  
He felt her undo the button then heard the distinct sound of his zipper being pulled down. He flinched slightly when her cool hands met the skin just above the waistband of his pants then slipped under them and the waistband of his boxers. As she pulled them down, he lifted his hips off the couch and within seconds, his throbbing manhood, and the firey red hair that surrounded it, was exposed to her lustful eyes.  
  
It seemed like an eternity as her eyes remained glued to his member while her hands worked on getting his pants off completely. Once his lower body was freed, her hands traced the sensitive skin at the base of his manhood, but didn’t touch it.  
  
“Hermione, please,” he begged. “Bloody –“  
  
The words died on his lips as her petite hands wrapped around his member and began to pump. Her hands alone felt incredible and he knew he wouldn’t last long, but the second her tongue brushed across the tip, tasting him, he nearly lost his load.  
  
His hips bucked involuntarily as she took him into her hot mouth and worked him until he cried out her name, shooting his seed down her throat, despite his attempts to pull out first.  
  
Licking her lips, Hermione stood up and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor then pushed her panties down. She let out a squeal when he grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him.  
  
Her eyes met his as one hand slipped between her thighs; his eye brows raising when his fingers revealed just how turned on she was. Eyes locked, he slipped his long middle finger into her while his thumb circled the area around her sensitive nub.  
  
Her legs soon buckled and she fell forward, catching herself when her outstretched arms found his shoulders. She shuddered as his tongue took a swipe at the breasts pressed against his face then moaned when he added a second digit into her. He guided his fingers in and out of her and her body began to tense, a tell-tell sign that her climax was near.  
  
Then he stopped. His hands disappeared from her body and, in confusion, Hermione opened her eyes. Instead of being in the common room with a very naked Ron, she was in the tent that had been their mobile home since September.  
  
She was alone in her bed and fully dressed, just as she had been thirty minutes earlier when she had come across the daydream potion that she had gotten from the twins that summer when she had arrived at the Burrow. She had been digging through her bag for a book to read when she had found the purple bottle. She wasn’t sure what had inspired her to take it, but she had and what a daydream it had been.  
  
She sucked in a breath. It had felt like Ron had really been with her. She only wished that she could have finished it. She would have given anything to feel him inside of her, to see the look that crossed his face when he emptied himself inside of her.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to the common room, but it was useless, the daydream was over and he was still gone.  
  
If, _when_ , he showed up, she was going to yell at him for abandoning them. But then maybe she’d take him aside, tell him she loved him and do everything she hadn’t been able to do in the daydream to him.  
  
She snorted at the thought of that and shook her head. What she needed now was another bottle of the twin’s daydream potion.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the backroom of Aunt Muriel’s house, Fred and George looked up simultaneously when they heard a soft whistle. They knew it was pointless to search for the source of the sound as it was only a signal.  
  
Shortly after Fred opened the closest window, George felt a soft peck on his hand. Pulling out his wand he said, “Accio hat.” A second later, Ron’s small owl Pig appeared and a small hat landed in the palm of Fred’s outstretched hand.  
  
“So was Pig successful?” Fred asked as George enlarged the satchel Pig had been wearing and looked inside.  
  
Before George could tell him it was empty, Pig rose into the air and hooted happily.  
  
Fred and George each gave a hoot of joy and danced around their makeshift workshop, stopping only when the door opened and Ginny stepped in, eye brows raised.  
  
“What is going on in here?” She asked.  
  
“Well, sister dear,” Fred smiled. “We’ve just successfully completed an invisible owl order.”  
  
“A what?” Ginny asked, confused.  
  
“An invisible owl order,” George repeated. “We created a special hat for Pig to wear that makes him completely invisible and one witch or wizard just got a free bottle of our best incantation-free daydream potion!”


End file.
